The invention resides in a superstructure support and a method for producing the same as part of a prosthetic tooth replacement between an implant body and a superstructure consisting of an artificial crown or a composite of a cement body and a crown arranged on the superstructure support.
In the dental implantation technology, in the production of a prosthetic replacement of a single tooth, often an enossal implantation body is used which supports the prosthesis. In this case, the implantation body in the form of a threaded dowel is screwed into a bore which has been formed into the jaw bone of a patient. Into the implantation body which has been screwed into the jaw bone an implantation post is inserted when the prosthesis is finished. The implantation post is for example screwed into the implantation body by means of a special screw so that it is non-rotatably mounted. Onto the implantation post the superstructure which forms the visible tooth crown is directly or indirectly mounted for example by cementing.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved superstructure support and an improved method for producing a prosthetic tooth replacement so that, with an effective manufacture, on one hand, the superstructure is safe to wear and, on the other hand, the tooth replacement securely adheres to the gum.